


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Students Of SM Academy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Lee Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dramedy, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hilarity Ensues, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, Multi, Past Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Past Relationship(s), Past johnten, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The Students Of SM Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691008
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:30 AM**

"So how was the break?"Johnny looked at Taeyong and shrugged."Nothing big."He replied."I mean I went to Chicago and visited my parents,but other than that my break was pretty uneventful."

Taeyong pouted at him."You're life is never any fun when I'm not around."He complained.


End file.
